As cloud computing has improved and become ubiquitous, users are increasingly able to use web-based applications in place of native software stored on the users' computing device. For example, users can access applications (or, more generally, software) via the Internet on a variety of computer based electronic devices. In addition, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which web-based software can be accessed.